Night's Journey: Night's Rising
by xxwarriorluvr223xx
Summary: Night is an ordinary cat living in the city. But when she kills Blood, she is boosted to leader of BloodClan. She struggles with leading the Clan to a place with more prey to keep many alive, and her own feelings for two different cats.


That's us. My sister, Crimson; and me. Mama calls me Night. That's Mama. Her name's Moon. Oh. I forgot, you can't see us. Crimson's a black she-cat with red paws, and Mama's a silver cat. I'm a tiny midnight-colored she, too. I have a blossom shape mark on my head. I like the name Blossom much better than Night. Night's too....mysterious. I'm not mysterious! I'm out-going and happy! Not Night!

I was stalking. Crimson's red tail tip was twitching a few tail lengths away and I crept toward it. I leapt forward at the last instant, trapping my squirming prey. "Gotcha!" I cried, batting at it. Crimson whirrled around and ripped her tail away from me. She scowled at me.

"Knock it off, Night. Mama won't appreciate it." She snapped. Even though she's the youngest of both her siblings, she acted like the oldest. I tremble to remember my brother's terrible fate. I glanced at the tom hunched over a mouse, his mouth twisted with disgust. He hated prey. He saw me looking and flung the mouse at us and spat conspicuously. Mama padded back, gave the tom a stern glance. The tom was our father. I don't even care for him, after what he did to Scratch.

"Hey, sweets." Mama purred, licking each of our heads. I purred and pressed myself into her soft fur. "Eat that mouse, don't waste fresh-kill." She glanced at our father, who was still staring at us with loathing and curling his lip with fury. She sighed. "Don't mind your father. He's been like this since Scratch went missing." I winced and shied farther away. Mama didn't know it was his fault my younger brother was gone. They might find his skeleton, and maybe some scraps, that's all. I shuddered again and dipped my head to eat my mouse.

"I have to go now. I have to talk to Blood." She shuddered and I trembled harder when I heard the murderer's name. He tried to kill Mama, then take her as a mate. She had to bear him kits, and it wasn't voluntary. It stunk. My half-brothers and sisters were almost as bad as Blood himself, and tried to kill the tom. Mama saved him and they fell in love. She had us a while after. Blood was furious and spoke with the tom. The tom agreed and...........I can't think about it, much less TALK about it.

"Can't we go with you?" I asked, with a quavering voice. Mama shook her head and looked sympathetic. She was as worried about us as she was Scratch. Useless worry.

We watched her pad away, and then we turned to our father, our eyes wide with terror. He stalked forward, and sized us up. He snarled.

"You're the biggest, so I'll save you for last, kitten." He sneered at me. He grabbed Crimson's scruff, and threw her into the dumpster, leaping in after her. Her screams came pouring out. A pattern of agony, and a damp scent filled the air, mingled with blood. I winced and crouched, wishing I could go and save her the agony. I listened half the night, Mama never returning. Crimson slipped from the top of the dumpster, smelling musty, warm and bloody. I whimpered and crept forward. She was bleeding. Not badly, but bad enough. She had deep scratches along her flank, and her scruff had a deep bite mark in it. I started to lick it, but felt a paw on my tail and teeth meet my scruff.

"Mama!" I howled. I slammed into the wall, and felt agony shoot through my spine. "Mama! Mama!" I screamed again, dashing toward my dying sister's side. I

heard a furious yowl and was picked up and tossed again. I skidded out onto the street. I watched with horror as the tom turned back to my littermate, and began to feast. Her feeble screams of agony lasted only a few moments. I watched with terror the whole time. He turned toward me, his eyes blazing with horrifying joy. Like the first mouse you killed. But he killed my sister, and ate her. I screeched, whirled around, and ran. Ran as fast as I could. I bumped into a strange tabby cat, who yowled and scratched at me. I didn't stop.

**Clawpool: oooh. Cannibilism? Isn't that a little low, even for you Moppers?**

Moppy: Can it. It's Firefly, when she lived in the city

Firesand: Oooh! Ohhh! I looooove Firefly! She was da bombers!

Moppy: *death glare*

Fire&Claw: *scream* RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *runs away like a little girl*

Moppy:Thanks god. Please R&R to tell me what you think!

"Night!" I heard a yowl. It was Mama. I whipped around and ran the other direction, away from her, but I felt her teeth meet my scruff. I was hoisted up and shook gently, before put down. I started to sob. I buried my muzzle into her soft fur, but didn't dare tell her. I didn't want to risk Mama's life, too. Both my siblings were dead, eaten under Blood's orders. I wailed my grief to the stars. I was the last one. The only one.  
"C'mon, sweetheart. Let's get home." She said softly. I trembled with terror. The tom would kill me. Or try. As we got home, I didn't say anything. We got there and both the tom and Crimson were missing. Mama screamed at the sky with agony, losing her second kit, and her mate. I knew he would be back. He'd be back for ME.

* * * *

"Hey Moon." I greeted my mother with the usual. A few seasons had passed since Crimson's murder, and I had fully matured into an adult cat by then. I had dropped 'Mama' soon after. I purred and dropped a plump rat at my nursing mothers feet. Flame licked Moon's ears proudly. He was the father of her newest litter. They'd had more than I care to count over the moons. There had been at least 5. I licked her ears and nudged the rat toward her. "Eat, you need your strength." Flame glanced at me appreciatedly and bent forward for his share. I watched them for a moment before padding out of the alley, looking for my own mate.  
"Night!" I heard the voice in my ear and I whipped around toward it. A huge white tom with black and ginger flecks was bounding toward me, his grey-blue eyes shining. I purred and met him, licking his face.  
"Night? Do you care to explain who this is?" I heard my mothers sharp voice from behind me. I flicked my ears guiltily and turned to face Moon. The tom turned and regarded her curiously.  
"Mother, this is Ghost. He's my........." I searched for the word. Ghost shot me a sympathetic glance and turned toward Moon.  
"I'm her mate. My name's Ghost, as she's told you." He said politely, dipping his head to the much older she-cat. Moon looked interested, and flicked her tail. Flame was looking from me to Ghost with slitted eyes. I felt a blush underneath my fur and turned away.  
"So you're the infamous Ghost. Your name seems to suit you." She let her gaze travel over his glossy white coat, and heard Flame's quiet hiss of frustration. I felt a twinge of amusement, and chuckled in spite of the situation. Ghost looked uncomfortable.  
"I'd better go..." He murmered to me. I licked his cheek and watched him pad away. I heard a clearing of the throat behind me, and turned to meet my adopted fathers stern gaze.  
"You know the precautions." He stated. I nodded and he relaxed visably. I purred and flicked my tail.  
"Don't worry, Flame, I won't do nothin' inappropriate." I chuckled and flicked my tail again(a bit of a habit of mine). "I'm going to go out for a bit." I waved my tail and bounded out of the alley. I glanced at the dumpster as I went by and winced at the memory. I knew what had happened. He had done what Blood to my mother. He tried to hurt her and bear her his kin.  
I padded along the streets, my gaze flickering around. Suddenly, I found myself alone in a dark and dirty alleyway. I tensed, sensing something. I let my gaze flicker, my ears twitch, looking for trouble. Then I saw him. The cat who haunted my nightmares. Blood himself.

**Moppy: hi guys**

Cool: Your certainly in a good mood *sucking down slurpie*

Find: I want one! *steals slurpie*

Cool: NUUUUUUUUU!

Find: YEEEEES!

Moppy: SHUUT UUP! You just ruined meh mood! *pouts

Find: So? *still has slurpie*

Cool:*still trying to get it back*

Moppy: whatever. Please R&R and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

"What do you want!?" I snarled, unsheathing my claws. Blood regarded me with terrible icy eyes. His gaze raked my fur. A smile spread over his face, and he bared his teeth.  
"You are a pretty one, aren't you?" He purred in a silky voice that left deeper scars than any claws. I stood stalk still as he circled me. I was transfixed. He moved with a serpentine grace. It was a predator with beauty. Then he lept. I remember nothing of it, really. Agony racked my body, and I remember my blood spilling onto the dusty ground. I remember darting out from under those terrible claws, and slicing through skin with my own, hooked and deadly. I left Blood pouring his own onto the hard stone floor.  
"Ghost?! Ghost!" I screamed into the night air. I was bleeding from several claw marks on my flank, and wanted my mates comfort more than anything. I saw a flicker of light fur as a gray tom padded out confidently. He stopped dead when he saw Blood, bleeding to death on the sidewalk. He looked at me, and saw the blood over my night-sky pelt. His eyes widened with terror and he threw back his head and screeched.  
"Blood is dead! Blood is dead!" He yowled loud enough to be heard from across the street. I snarled at him. He looked at me with horror as more of the terrible yowls filled the streets.  
"Blood is dead!" The wails poured into my ears and I flattened them with a creeping sense of terror. I killed Blood. I had killed one of my own kind. I saw the shape of Ghost running down the street, his claws unsheathed and his lips pulled back in a snarl. He stopped when he saw me, his eyes wide with fear.  
"Night?! You killed Blood?!!" He gasped. His pelt was fluffed up with shock, and he was drawing his claws over the ground uncertainly. It hit me then. He was a soldier, bound to fight and kill for Blood. He was supposed to kill whoever killed his leader.  
"It's me, Ghost! It's Night!" I whispered, taking a step back when I saw his gaze harden and bare his teeth in a snarl. He stalked forward and I kept going backward. I felt a rough stone wall behind me, and saw Ghost's eyes narrow maliciously. I blinked and stood strait, pulling my own lips back into a snarl. I unsheathed my claws, and sank them deep into the soft, dirt ground. He faltered. I waited. He pounced. I leapt up and met him mid-air, racking my claws across his muzzle. He yowled and fell back. I pinned him, he just stared at me with hate-filled eyes. They weren't the eyes of the cat I loved. I felt a sob break from my mouth and sat back, turning my head and letting my tears overtake me.  
"I-I thought y-y-you l-loved me..." I wailed. I felt a tail swish across my back and him padding around me. I touched his muzzle with mine.  
"I do love you. But unless you claim leadership over the alley's, everyone will be fighting to be leader." He said calmly. I blinked at him.  
"Oh. I understand." Son of a gun, that's me. Idiot. I grumbled to myself, Of course he loves me!  
"Spread the word. There will be a meeting at the Pond." I ordered. Ghost looked at me with new respect, dipped his head and bounded off. I turned and gracefully danced toward the Pond. I felt different. I felt as though I had the power of the stars in my paws. I glanced around, my brilliant yellow gaze slicing and the cats stopped when they saw me. I hadn't even bothered to wash Blood's blood from my fur. I wore it like a trophey. I slipped into the alley where Moon and Flame lived. I felt a jolt go through me. As leader of the city, I couldn't live with anyone, except for my mate, which was sometimes prohibited.  
"Night! Night is that you?" Moon's worried voice poured from the dumpster and I saw a dark ginger head peer over the top. I leapt up beside them and balanced on the edge.  
"Mom?" I peered into the dark dumpster. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out the shape of my mother and the shapes of the kits. My heart stopped painfully. I would bear children in a few moons, and they would be as bad as my half-brothers and sisters(see chapter 1).  
"Baby!" I saw her jump up and lick my face with relief. I felt her stop as she tasted his blood.  
"You killed him." It wasn't a question, just a choked statement. I stayed silent for a moment.  
"Yes."

**Moppy: Dis one kinda sinister**

**Find: U spend ur life doin this girly. Aren't u like, flunking a few *cough cough all cough cough* of ur classes?**

**Cool: Yea!**

**Moppy: I bring back da death glare***

**Find:...............that's getting old.**

**Cool: Seriously! **

**Moppy: Get lost, losers. You don't even know how to write! Plz R&R and tell me what u think!**

"You killed Blood!?" I whipped around to meet my step-fathers shocked eyes and bristling fur. I instantly went into devensive mode. I didn't understand, but crouched, unsheathed my claws, and pulled my lips back into a snarl. Flame back-peddled for a minute, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. I straitned and flicked my gaze to Moon.

"We're holding a meeting at the Pond at moon high. You better be there." I looked back to Flame, and lept out of there. I heard their whispers but ignored them, padding confidently toward the Pond. Most of the cats didn't know Blood was dead, but those who did would be there anyway.

* * * *

"Cats of the City! Quiet your voices and look to the Rock!" My powerful yowl rang out over the cats who gathered. I flexed my claws as I felt all of their eyes on me.

"You who have not heard. Blood is dead!" I screeched. I fell silent as shocked cries were emitted from the crowd. I twitched my tail for silence, and everyone did so. "I have killed him. And I claim right over the Leadership this city so despretly needs! Night will rule the alleys and stalk your dreams. You will fear me, as much as you did Blood." I snarled, raking my claws over the stone, leaving deep marks next to the smaller of Blood's and many leaders before him.

"Night!" I turned and saw Moon thrusting her way from the crowd, her pale blue eyes gleaming dangerously. "You promised! You promised to not be as bad as Blood! A Promise!" She screeched. I snarled at her and lept from the rock, stalking toward her. Whispers of unease rippled through my cats as I thrust my face into hers.

"I never promised! I am not a weak cat like you Mother! Yes, you bore Blood kits, and I may now have to follow in your footsteps! I will train my sons and daughters to love and fight for freedom. They will not be shunned. I will rip and tear flesh to keep them safe and feeling like they belong! It's much more than you did for my half-brothers!" My quiet mew and risen to savage screaming. Moon winced.

I turned and lifted my head, my eyes gleaming with anger.

"This meeting is dismissed!" I hissed. My order was passed from cat to cat. As they dispersed I felt my mother padding over.

"You didn't mean it." She whispered. I shook my head and flicked my tail a few times.

"No, Mother. I did mean it. I will bear his kin. I didn't mean anything else." I said softly. She sighed and stroked my flank with her tail. I turned and buried my muzzle into her fur, dry sobs bubbling from my throat. Like I was a tiny kit again, after Scratch and Crimson was murdered.

"Night! Night!" I heard my mates voice. I turned and saw him, his coat gleaming in the blackness, his eyes flashing. I was again shocked by how well his name fit him. Ghost.

"Ghost." I whispered, pressing my muzzle into his fur. I missed being with my sister and brother. They would've understood. I glanced around and turned toward the Rock. A narrow passage was leading under the rock, keeping the leaders den protected from rain and snow.

I padded forward and sniffed. Blood's scent was there, a little faded. He must've been here before looking for me. I slipped down, followed closely by Ghost. I rested my tail tip on his shoulder, seeking comfort. With a jolt I realized the short path was going up instead down, and instead on dirt and mud, I saw hard rock. My nest was inside of the Rock of Claws.

**Moppy: OOoooh! She threatened everyone!**

Find: Soooooo??? *still has Cool's slurpie*

Cool: I wanna meh slurpie back! *struggling to get it*

Moppy: *rolls eyes* what ever. So what you think?

Find&Cool: SUCKS

Moppy: *death glare*

Cool: eh heheheh...Imma gonna go get some sodas, you want one Moppers? Find?

Find: I'll just come with you.... *scampers toward vending machines*

Moppy: Thank the heavens that's over. I'm sorry for repeating myself, but please R&R and tell me what you think!

"Wow." I flicked my ears at Ghost's hushed tone. I could tell he was in awe. The inside of the rock sparkled with violet starlight. There were claw marks in the roof. You could tell which were the oldest. They were more oval and didn't have as sharp as edges as the newest ones. I gazed around and saw a dip in the ground, filled with fresh moss. I smiled to myself. Moon's scent was all around it. She still cared for me. I padded forward cautiously and prodded the moss with my paw. It was soft, and the sweet fragrance of catnip wafted around me. I breathed deeply, curled up in the nest, and fell into a deep slumber.

_I was floating. Dark mist filled the air, and I saw deep shapes running around in it. Huge bulky shapes. I saw brilliant red eyes and slashing claws. They dissapeared the moment before raking through my fur. I didn't feel any fear, just deep contentment and peacefulness. I felt like a kit at Moon's belly again. Then I saw them. My kin. Crimson and Scratch padded toward me. They looked like they had the day before they died. Happy and loved. Both of their eyes sparkled with deep knowledge and wisdom, far beyond their own age, and there fur glittered with starlight My heart leaped to see both. They were different somehow though. Like I couldn't really reach out a nuzzle them, like I wanted to do more than anything. They both spoke. It was like a hundred cats speaking at once, using the same voice._

"_One that roams the night, must come forth to fight. She will become beloved to many, and have many kin. Her blood will live on, no matter the consequence. She is Star, a cat that died giving live to who we are now, personified. Night." _

_All I could do was stare stupidly at both. I saw them both start to fade, and I let out a wail._

"_Wait! Don't go! Tell me what you mean!" I cried in my dream. Their green eyes sparkled at me a moment longer, before fading altogether._

I jolted awake at the sound of claws on rock. I jumped up, my claws unsheathed and snarl rising from deep in my chest. I met a very young tabby's terrified eyes and scented fresh-killed rabbit. I relaxed, but stayed tense.

"I-I'm dreadfully sorry, Night." The tabby dipped her head, shaking in fright. I relaxed completely.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I meowed, dipping my own respectfully. The tabby looked startled. I spotted a number of half-healed and brand new scars and scratches over her pelt and muzzle.

"I'm Tabby. Blood said I wasn't worth a proper name." She mewed. The look of raw grief in her eyes made me flinch. I padded over and flicked her ear with my tail.

"It's not worth it. I won't claw you, unless I'm so angry I'm attacking Ghost, which I can tell you won't happen. I'll call you Poppy. Tabby isn't a proper name, and every cat deserves a decent name." I said softly and sympathetically. Poppy looked at me with astonishment. I guessed nobody had said anything like that to her in her short-lived life. She surprised me with a very warm purr.

"Thank you, Night! I thought you would be as bad as my fa-" She broke off abruptly. I looked at her curiously and waved my tail for her to continue. She did so, with obvious reluctance.

"Blood was my father. He never considered me a daughter, just an It. He killed my siblings. I was going to be his next meal." She whispered. I leaned forward and licked her ears.

"Blood is the reason my siblings are dead, also. Seems we have much more in common than I realized. He sent my own father to kill me, my litter mates, and my mother. He succeeded with Scratch and Crimson. He ate them. Didn't even kill them." My voice was raw with agony. I heard a rustle and I whipped around. Ghost was stretching, flexing his claws into the catmint moss, sending up clouds of addicting scent.

"Who's this?" His voice was tainted with a faint snarl and I shot him a warning glance. He looked at me and calmed.

"She's my guest. Poppy, this is my mate, Ghost. Ghost, this is Poppy. She's our helper. She's the one who brought us the rabbit and helped mix the catmint into the moss." I said swiftly, flicking my tail back and forth.

"Oh. My dearest apologizes, Poppy. You are welcome here." He mewed graciously, dipping his head and extending the right forepaw. I gaped at him. Soldiers only did that to their leader, or captains, who had very high ranks in the honor scale.

"O-oh! Thank you!" I saw Poppy dip her head with nervousness and suppressed a purr of amusement.

"Thank you for the rabbit, Poppy. Go catch yourself a mouse or two." I called, turning back to my nest. I heard a scrabble of claws on stone and my nose twitched as her scent started to fade. I buried my muzzle into the food, suddenly so famished I could hardly stand. Ghost trailed his tail over my side, his gaze soft. I glanced up, swiping my tongue around my jaws to rid of the last traces of rabbit. Then I flicked my tail at Ghost, all business.

"Call a meeting. I need to speak with the City Cats. Tell them to come after Moon-high" I said, my voice already holding power and confidence. "I need to speak with Moon." I winced. I would never really see her again. Or the new kits. That hurt even worse.

"I'll do that, love." Ghost voice was sympathetic and his eyes glimmered with understanding. I sighed and padded out down into the tunnel, out into the park, ready to face all the cats of the City.

**Moppy: Dang. Sorry for taking so long to update**

**  
Cool: What took you so long?**

**  
Fissy: Yea! I was waitin for u to bring in the prophocies, dang.**

**  
Moppy: Where the potatoe did you come from???**

**  
Fissy: Over there *points toward Wendy's***

**  
Moppy: Figures. Again I say sorry for repeating myself, but R&R and I'll get the next chapter up soon!**

"Cat's of the City! Quiet your voices and look toward the Rock of Claws!" My commanding yowl sounded over the mews from the giant crowd. They all turned their eyes toward the Rock.

"Prey is growing short here. Many are starving. We cannot stay living like this for much longer. I ate a whole rabbit by myself and it barely took the edge off my hunger." My powerful caterwaul echoed over the clearing and it was silent for a time after. It might have been a heartbeat or several seasons. I don't really know.

"No!"

"Not my kits!"

"We can't kill each other!"

The wails and screeches poured out through the park. I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"Would you all shut up! She hasn't finished!" The cat's caterwaul echoed over everyone else's voices. I looked down to see a big tomcat thrust his way forward. He had been through many fights by the look of it. Scars ran all over his pelt and face, and he had very torn up ears. His slate gray eyes darted back and forth furiously. His fur was that of a silver tabby. He glanced up at me with respect and did the dipping of the head and paw thing. I nodded my thanks and turned back toward the crowd.

"I'm proposing that we leave the city."

Even though my mew was just that I'd use like I was talking to Ghost, every cat heard it. Silence settled over the clearing like a human blanket. I regarded them with brilliant yellow eyes that glowed in the blackness.

"Really? We will really leave?" The quiet mew came from another soldier. I knew she was a soldier because of the way she held himself and the scars on her. She did the bow thing to me. "We have been contemplating this for seasons, Night. We would have to leave at night and keep the outskirts of the City. If we don't, the humans will catch us and kill us." Her feathery mew stroked me. I flicked my tail left and right deep in thought. "I understand the dangers of having to leave. It pains me to leave our homes. Many of us have kits to young to take, or seniors to old to support. We will vote. And then I shall announce the decision." I whispered loud enough for the silent clearing to hear. I jumped from the Rock and padded toward the dusty clearing right on the Pond's edge. I swept it with my tail, erasing all the claw and paw prints left on it. Then I trailed my claw down the half of it. I pointed and said in a strong voice.

"The right is for the ones who vote to stay. The left to leave. One claw mark for each cat. I will count it and it will be decided." I stepped back and turned toward the clearing. I regarded it, stepped forward and marked one scratch on the 'leave' side. I flicked my ear and padded back toward the Rock. I clambered up and lay down on it, watching my cats choose. Ghost leaped up beside me, I flicked his ear with my tail.

"We're going to have to discuss this with the Elders and Soldiers." He murmured and started to lick and healing scratch on my side. I flinched. It was from Blood trying to eat me. Ghost must have felt me flinch because he pressed against me. I twined my tail with his lovingly for a moment before standing.

"When you have voted, go to your homes and be here by tomorrow evening. All except the Seniors and Soldiers. I must converse with them immediately after the meeting." I yowled. All the cats who voted dispersed. I sighed as I saw how many were left. This would take 'till dawn. I stretched out on the rock, and fell quickly under.

* * * *

I woke to the nudging of a paw. I blinked open my eyes and looked up, the sun had risen almost all the way past sunhigh, and the sky glowed with a beautiful blue light. I sat and began to groom myself, smoothing my ruffled fur. The guards were beginning to gather as the day grew. I flicked my tail as the last cat left the park and lept from the rock and padded toward the small den opening I had found a few days before. I slipped into it, followed by every one of the cats in the City. The small tunnel opened up into a cavern. I went and sat in the middle, on a rock that was just high enough I could see every cat in the room. I heard the hushed whispers of awe. The cave was just like my den, and the walls glittered with violet and green starlight.

After everyone was settled I flicked my tail and stood to speak. My mew echoed back to me, making everything eerie.

"Time is short here in the City. Especially for cats like us. It's hard to feed our young, and keep ourselves fed. Blood's rule is no more, and he made everyone suffer. I will not allow that here anymore. But we need to know when we can leave. Ghost?" I turned to my mate, he looked at me with ice-like eyes. I stared right back with the same expression. I stepped off the rock and let him step up.

"Shattered, assemble all the nursing mothers and kits and bring them to the edge of the City. Acid, gather the younger adults. Talon, the older adults. Leave the rest to me." He snapped. A wiry tabby she-cat, a pale silver tom, and a black tom stood and ran out of the cave. Ghost turned and jumped off the rock, and I leapt up, catching sunlight from on of the holes In the ceiling. I let my brilliant gaze travel over them. One sarcastic-looking tom stepped forward, the pale light showing his bony frame. I dipped my head with respect. A Senior. Even Blood wasn't stupid enough to disrespect the eldest.

"Where do you propose we go, Night." His voice was like claws over stone, and I flicked my ears with indifference. I hadn't thought of that.

"I had a prophocy..." I began hesitantly, and told them about my dream. The stared at me with shock and wonder. "I suggest we head toward the mountains." I concluded. The gaped at me. The mountains were a moons away. I looked back with icy calm eyes. The tom quirked an eyebrow.

"Prophocy? Cats with stars in their fur? You're mad, Night." He snorted. I felt my fur bristling on my shoulder and I pulled my lips back in a snarl.

"You're mad, you skinny old flea-bag!" I spat at him. Uneasy murmers flooded the cavern as his fur bristled and his eyes flashed with anger.

"Do you know who I am, rat-dung!? I am Soot! The leader before Blood! I am the reason everyone fears the leader!" He shrieked with fury at me. I spat at him. He crouched and leapt at me.

Let me clue you in on a little secret. When a leader becomes leader, it's not because he's 'so loving and kind!'. It's of the strength of being able to kill the leader before himself. This skinny old elder was very strong for his age.

I crouched and leapt up to meet him. We collided in a furious screeching ball of fur. I raked my claws over his sides and bit into his shoulder. He yowled in fury and sank his teeth into my neck. I snarled as we landed on the ground and I threw him off me. Then I leapt forward and ripped my claws into him from throat to tail. He scrabbled on the ground, trying to keep upright. He tried to let out a terrified yowl, but all that came from him was a gurgle. He fell over, me watching the whole time with slitted eyes.

I lifted my bloody claws and licked the blood from them, and turned toward the crowd. I bared my teeth in a snarl.

"Anyone else wanna have a go?" I spat. The cats shrank back and I sniffed with disgust. These cats were weak and I flicked my tail at Soot's lifeless body.

"Take that mangy flea-bag out and bury him. He doesn't deserve a proper ceremony." I called to Ghost. My mate glanced at me with fear and love for a moment before picking up the old leaders body and dragging out of the cave. I leapt back up on the rock.

"We will leave tonight. Make sure no cats are left behind, unless they want to stay." I called, my mew echoing back to me. Murmers echoed around me in submission and I leapt down and stalked out into the darkening sky.

**Fissy: I must say Moppy. You certainly have a talent of writing bloody deaths ****chuckles**

**Find: She scares meh *loox around at Fissy and Cool***

**Cool: Whimps. Were is Moppers anyway? loox around***

**Moppy: I'm over here dimwits says dryly. Turns to everyone who reads this and smirks weirdly O.o* Please R&R and I'll get the next chap up as soon as posssible!**


End file.
